Polite Yet Not Completely
by MoonLightning
Summary: short storyone-shot YYHIY Kagome is a new student at school and meets the gang but secrets are being kept what will happen? KurKag


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha XD  
  
This is a challenge from my friends ForestSprite and SmilingKitsune. And to you two who didn't think I could do it :P  
  
Here is the oneshot and the story is an AU just so ya know  
  
Polite Yet Not Completely  
  
MoonLightning  
  
Her sapphire eyes peered at the world around her looking at the happy, talking students as she headed toward her new school. Her black boots pounded silently on the grassy ground and her trench coat flew behind her as she walked up the steps, the students parting way for her to get through curious of the silent intruder into their school. As if she had always been in this school she easily found her way to the office where she was to get her class schedule. She leaned on the desk as the lady behind it noisily snapped her gum ignoring her.   
  
Getting annoyed when the lady blew another bubble she tapped her blood red painted nails on the desk catching her attention. "What do you want?" the lady snapped annoyed as she spat out the gum looking at what the girl was dressed in distastefully. She was dressed in a black skirt with a slit on the right side to mid thigh, and wore a black shirt with a red dragon winding around it of course with the black trenchcoat thrown over it all. She was quite pretty with long raven black hair that hung down freely falling down her back, with red streaks added.  
  
"I need my schedule." the girl said just as annoyed her blue eyes narrowed in annoyance at the woman before.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." she said simply as the lady searched through the files before she finally found what she was looking for. She handed the schedule to the girl who took it gracefully.  
  
"You'd better wear the school uniform next time you show up." the lady warned as she walked out the door heading toward her classroom giving no sign she had heard the warning.  
  
She quickly dropped her stuff back off in her locker before she headed to the classroom and knocked politely before entering. She shifted a bit nervously as all eyes turned on her. The teacher looked at her briefly confused before grinning wildly. "I wasn't sure if you were going to show up today." she said to the nervous girl. "Class we have a transfer student, welcome Kagome Higurashi."  
  
She nodded her head as the students greeted her politely. "I want you to sit by Keiko. Keiko raise your hand?"  
  
A girl in the farther back of the room with shoulder length brown hair and warm brown eyes raised her hand and Kagome walked over to her sitting to the right of her smiling smally at her.  
  
"Welcome." the girl greeted her warmly in a quiet tone as the teacher began to talk about what they were going to be doing for the year and what she expected of them. "The name is Keiko, sitting to my left is Yusuke," he was quite handsome with black hair that was slicked back and chocolate brown eyes. "Don't listen to what anyone says about him. He's not as bad as they all make him out to be." Keiko continued as she looked to the man sitting behind him with red hair down in an elvis style with dark eyes. "Behind him is Kuwabara he's really nice too and behind me is Kurama, the school heart throb." she said with a playful wink at the beautiful red head who sat behind her with spectacular emerald green eyes who blushed slightly causing her to giggle. "The poor guy has his own fan club." she whispered to Kagome who smiled if a bit stiffly.   
  
She wasn't used to being around a lot of people yet or someone so nice. This was the first time in a long time she'd been able to get away from her home without being caught right away. "The name is Kagome." she said nodding her head in greeting to them as Yusuke just gave a small wave, Kuwabara smiled and Kurama murmured a small nice to meet you.  
  
Turning her head away from them she paid attention to the teacher as she began to talk about different things and that was how her first class went. Soon the bell rang and Kagome slipped out of the room with all the other students and went to her locker to get her stuff for the next class. As she was walking Keiko hurried to walk alongside her. "Do you need anyone to show you around or anything?"  
  
"No." she replied smally. "I know my way around here, my umm... brothers, yes they brought me here already so I could know where I was going right away." she crossed her fingers as she lied. She hadn't been brought here so she could find her way and her brothers definitely didn't know she was here. In fact they didn't know where she was at period which she knew wouldn't last for long.   
  
As she was able to find her way among places she'd never been to before they were able to find her sometimes very easily and sometimes not so easily. Hopefully she'd hidden her tracks well enough though that they wouldn't find her for awhile. Keiko still next to her began to tell her about the school and the different teachers as she listened attentively nodding her head to show she was listening as they went to their next class. It would seem she and Keiko shared every class together except for art.  
  
The next class was history and the teacher began the class talking about feudal era, sighing boredly Kagome closed her book as the teacher droned on about stuff she already knew about. She was a history buff, her room was over flowing with books on history as well as mythology. As bored as she was her mind began to wander. Once again she sat beside Keiko and it would seem her friends shared the same classes as her because they too were in there with them sitting as they had in the first period.  
  
Now that she wasn't paying attention to much she sensed something weird about Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara but couldn't quite place a finger on it. Nibbling on her bottom lip thoughtfully she felt a strange presence and turned her head sharply toward the open window just to see a dark shape leap away quickly. Unsettled she turned back to see Kurama and the other two boys looking at her oddly. Arching an eyebrow questioningly at them they turned back away from her and she settled back into her desk. _It would seem they know about that dark figure_. she thought carefully. _Maybe she wasn't as safe as she had thought. What if these were the hunters her brothers had told her about? She'd be in trouble then because as far as she knew only one had ever been able to do any damage to them and he'd been killed recently after they had trained a bit more. Then again she hadn't done anything wrong so any attack wouldn't be warranted. She just couldn't do anything stupid while here was all.  
  
_She went back to chewing on her lower lip as her thoughts fell into a chaotic mess. Once again the bell rang and she quickly grabbed up her stuff and walked out the room and hurried to the art room not bothering to put her stuff back into her locker.  
  
She was the first one into the room and sighing slightly relieved she sat in the desk farthest back as she tried to pull herself together. Her hands held her head up eyes closed as she tried to collect herself. "Ms. Higurashi are you ok?" a warm voice asked her. Her head shot out of her hands to see Kurama looking at her a bit worriedly.   
  
"Fine." she murmured. "Also it's just Kagome. Higurashi was my mom, I'm Kagome."  
  
He nodded his head in understanding. "Ok, do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked her.  
  
She looked hesitantly at him. She wasn't sure if he was one of the hunters but if he was she didn't want him to think she was suspicious in anyway. "Feel free." she moved her stuff over so he could have some room on the desk.  
  
The bell had yet to ring so she boredly grabbed one of her notebooks and with her pencil she began to sketch lightly into it, her concentration put into the picture she was creating with the dancing pencil in her hand.  
  
So lost in drawing she didn't notice the bell had rung or that there were some people crowding around her curiously as she sketched looking over her shoulder, even the teacher, until she was almost done. She looked at all the people around her and blushed slightly thinking she had interrupted the class or something.  
  
"You must be the new student." the art teacher finally said as the girl blushed still not speaking. "You are an amazing artist. Have you ever taken any classes before?" she asked.  
  
"No." she murmured as she looked at the picture she had drawn. In it was three young men all with long hair, one of them had a pair of ears on top of his head, another with a crescent moon on his forehead and two stripes on each cheek and the other man looked dangerous and deadly yet still very handsome. Between them was a small girl who beamed happily in the embrace of the three boys with long hair and wide happy eyes clutching onto an even small boy then her with a pair of pointed ears and a tail smiling with a pointed fang showing.  
  
"Well you're very good." the teacher smiled as she walked to the front of the class motioning for everyone to take their seats.   
  
"That's a very good picture." Kurama murmured next to her startling her as she had forgotten he was sitting next to her. "What made you think of drawing it?"  
  
"It was in a dream I had." she murmured quietly tracing her fingers lightly over the handsome faces of the three boys smiling warmly at the small boy in the girls arms. Nodding his head with a thoughtful expression on his face they listened to the teacher. The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. At lunch Keiko had invited Kagome to sit with her and the three boys which she had done though slightly nervous. As she talked to the three boys she began to warm up very easily to them. The only awkward moment was when Kuwabara had grabbed her hand asking her if she'd be his girlfriend. She'd hit him kinda hard out of reflex, which caused Yusuke to fall onto the ground laughing, while Kurama's eyes danced with laughter and Keiko looked disapproving at his actions. She apologized constantly before Yusuke cut her off.  
  
"Don't worry." the punk boy grinned. "He does this to every pretty girl he meets." which caused her to blush slightly when he winked at her laughing.  
  
She smiled as she walked with them past the park listening as Keiko and Yusuke bickered arguing about him missing their dates. She'd found that this happened quite a bit so she wasn't worried about the couple, even when Keiko had slapped Yusuke, hard. In fact she'd just laughed slightly.  
  
This was how her first two months went. She'd hang with them every now and then after school, sometimes it'd be just Keiko as she tried to help the girl get over her anger at Yusuke when he stood her up going with her to the mall, park or video arcade. In class for projects they usually worked together and for tests they'd go to one anothers house to study though everyone had yet to see where Kagome lived or meet her family. She'd talk happily about her three brothers, who weren't really her brothers but had adopted her into their family, sometimes that would turn to bitterness after a bit and she'd stop talking immediately thereafter.  
  
It'd been almost two and a half months since Kagome had come to the new school and made her new friends. It was a Saturday, the next week they had off with no school for something or another and at the moment she was getting ready to go meet Keiko who had just called her cell saying Yusuke had stood her up again. With a warm smile on her face she grabbed her purse and a small basket which she put in the back as she slid into her sky blue bug as she drove to the mall where Yusuke was supposed to meet up with Keiko.   
  
She had long since learned that when Yusuke didn't show up at school for awhile it meant that he wouldn't be showing up for the date he'd promised Keiko ahead of time. She was still slightly wary of him, Kurama and Kuwabara though. She didn't doubt that they were nice people but she still wasn't sure if they were hunters. If they were it would explain the black figure she'd sense everynow and then when she was with them all, after all she'd been told that there were four hunters by her brothers and she didn't doubt their knowledge.  
  
As she slid up to the mall she spotted a furious Keiko who was looking around wildly for her. Honking her horn she caught the distressed girls attention who immediately came running to the car and slid into the passenger seat next to her. "Want to go to the park Keiko? I got a picnic a long." she suggested to the girl who had small tears sliding down her face.  
  
"I'd appreciate that." she said smiling at the girl.  
  
Ever since she met Kagome she'd become a good friend to her. She was always there for her when Yusuke stood her up taking her places to make her forget her pain and anger. Just the other week Kagome put a blindfold on her and drove her to an amusement park where they spent a fun day and another time she'd been taken to a samurai festival that was loads of fun as well. When something bad happened Kagome was there allowing her to cry on her shoulder, when she was feeling run down Kagome would show up with a thermo of warm tea and a new cd with music that would help her stay relaxed. She always seemed to know what she was feeling even when she didn't say anything or did her best to hide it. She just seemed to know everything that was going around her.   
  
Kagome was also a puzzle to figure out. Around her and the other three she was kind and warm but around other students she was distant, still polite but not giving all her warmth. When there was a fight about to break out she was already in the middle of it separating them talking calmly to the fighters, when someone was in the girls bathroom crying about a failed test or a broken heart she was there to listen and offer advice.   
  
Polite but not giving all her warmth. She'd give small polite smiles, give as little of an answer as she could to any questions asked dancing around any focused on her life.  
  
The one thing that frustrated Keiko the most about this strange girl was no one knew anything about her. She already knew main things about them, she'd met their families, been into their homes and yet she still didn't know much about her.   
  
_How many brothers did she have? Just three? Were there any other siblings besides the brothers she talked about a lot? Did she have parents who cared about her? What kind of life had she grown up in? Where did she live before now? Where does she live now?   
  
_Yet simple things like that the girl didn't give answers to.  
  
She felt the car come to a halt drawing her out of her thoughts. She watched as Kagome reached into the back seat grabbing a small basket and turned with a grin on her face. "I hope you're hungry. I was really bored and ended up cooking a lot. I was thinking of throwing it away until you called me and figured we'd get rid of it this way."  
  
Keiko giggled a bit. Kagome was always cooking a lot. She'd even taken to making the boys food as they always seemed to be eating an unhealthy diet as she'd complain. Smiling Keiko grabbed the small blanket and they walked to the park finding a small quiet spot to sit at that was a bit farther from other people before they set up the blanket and began to eat.   
  
"Would you like some green tea or juice?" Kagome asked Keiko as she reached into the basket.  
  
"Green tea would be fantastic." she replied watching as she pulled out small thermo and tossed it to her and gave herself the juice. She hid a small smile as she drank her tea. It would seem Kagome had already planned that she'd be having the tea because she noticed it was grape juice Kagome was drinking, something she hated which Kagome knew.  
  
Kagome set the food onto the blanket before her leaving Keiko to look wide eyed at all the food. Kagome really must have been bored she thought looking at all the snacks and stuff before her. There was shrimp, sushi, pork with broccoli, small sandwiches and that was just for the meal, dessert was jello, chocolate cake, truffles and strawberries with chocolate to dip it in. With a smile Kagome handed her a plate and eating utensils allowing her to dig in.  
  
Kagome stood up stretching and smiled at her. "I forgot my phone in my car. I'll be right back." she explained to Keiko as she walked back to her car. She paused thoughtfully leaning against her car after getting her phone out of it before speaking out loud. "Ya know I hate being stalked and considering you seem to know Yusuke and the others feel free to join us. I don't bite... hard." with her phone in hand she went back to Keiko not looking at the dark figure she knew was sitting in the tree that was closest to her.  
  
When she reached Keiko she wasn't surprised to see the dark figure was already there. Keiko was looking at him surprised. "What are you doing here Hiei?" the girl asked surprised of the boy with the spiky black hair, a white star burst in it as he looked at Kagome with crimson eyes.   
  
"Yusuke wants me to make sure you leave the park now and get back home." he said in an annoyed tone speaking to her but his narrowed eyes were on Kagome looking at her suspiciously who didn't react under the hard glare. Her brothers had harder ones.  
  
Shrugging she sat down next to Keiko and began to eat. "Do not worry about Keiko, she's safe with me." she said blowing on a hot piece of meat before slipping it into her mouth.  
  
His eyes narrowed a bit more on her. "She won't be safe until she's home and Yusuke made me give him my word I'd make sure she got there." he growled annoyed.  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him looking at him with amusement. "I'm not intimidated by you. As I have already said I'm with Keiko and she won't go home until we've had a fun day. Let Yusuke know that."  
  
Keiko glanced nervously between the two. She knew if Yusuke gave a warning like this it meant she'd be in danger and if he didn't want them specifically in the park then that meant danger was coming to them where they were at now. "Maybe we should go back Kagome." she murmured cutting into the two's conversation.  
  
Kagome looked slightly amused. "If that's what you want." she shrugged and began to pack up the food. Keiko smiled and began to help her when a large lizard bound into view. In a blur it pushed past both Keiko and Hiei and tackled Kagome to the ground pinning her down.  
  
"Such a pretty thing." it hissed as it's tongue slithered out of it's mouth. "Such a pretty thing holds would be worth a pretty reward. What you say?" he asked. At that minute Yusuke came running in with his spirit gun ready, Kurama with his whip and Kuwabara with his sword.  
  
"Get off of her you ugly brute." Yusuke yelled at the thing that was on top of Kagome who was struggling under the heavy beast.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you human." the demon hissed at him. "I'm only here for the girl."  
  
"Get off of Kagome." Kurama growled angrily at the demon. It angered him to see her on the ground with the demons claws piercing her shoulders as she struggled trying to get him off of her.  
  
"What do you plan on doing with the girl?" she finally spoke up in a growl directed to the demon. "Do you think to ransom me for money from my brothers?" there was amusement in her voice now as she gave a small snort still struggling against him. "Get off of me now. You're heavy." her body glowed a lilac color as she shoved at him with her hands and the demon on top of her writhed in pain as the light consumed him before he turned to dust.  
  
She stood up looking in surprise at where the demon lay then turned a wild look to the others who were looking at her oddly. With a small whimper she tore off leaving her stuff behind with her phone in hand not stopping as she ran from them ignoring Keiko calling out to her.  
  
Keiko was the first one out of it as she yelled after the girl calling out her name desperately. She was going to run after her but Yusuke grabbed her stopping her. "What are you doing? I have to go after her." she yelled wildly trying to get free. He just shook his head a thoughtful expression on his face as he hugged her to him as tears streamed down her face. "She always helps me when I'm hurt. I want to help her." she cried against him.  
  
When school was back again Keiko walked with Yusuke and the other two noticing the absence of her friend greatly. In the last week that they had their break she'd tried to call Kagome constantly only she didn't pick up at all. She'd become worried but there wasn't much she could do. They walked into class and took their seats. The teacher stood in front of them and began to speak when a small polite knock interrupted him. The door cracked open and Kagome stood there with a pass in hand. She looked like she hadn't slept in a long time, her long hair was slightly messy, her clothes rumpled and she still had her backpack with her. She gave the pass to the teacher who spoke quietly to her. Kagome nodded to whatever was said and walked to the back of the room but without looking at the four who'd become her friends she sat in the far back away from everyone. The teacher once again began his lecture.  
  
When the bell rang Kagome quickly moved out of the room making sure to avoid them. It didn't last long. In art class Kagome plopped down in her seat and pulled out her sketch pad and began to draw in it when Kurama sat down next to her. She tensed expectantly doing her best to try and pretend he wasn't there. She didn't even so much look up from her pad when he cleared his throat trying to get her attention.  
  
"Kagome we need to talk." he tried.  
  
She continued to sketch. Feeling slightly annoyed he reached out a hand and grabbed the sketch pad from her with one hand, faintly realizing she'd drawn the three older boys again with the same small girl and younger boy, and with the other grasped her chin tilting it up trying to make her look at him but her eyes were closed tightly shut.  
  
Sighing softly he scooted his chair closet to hers thankful no one else was in the room yet. "Kagome." he said quietly letting the name slide off his tongue.  
  
She shivered in his grasp but ignored him keeping her eyes still shut tightly. He moved his head a bit closer to hers looking her over carefully. She looked slightly frightened and ready to bolt so he'd have to take this carefully. His free hand came up and stroked her closed lids softly with the pad of his thumb allowing his fingers to trace down to her jaw, down her collarbone and down her side tickling her slightly. Her mouth opened in a small sound of surprise as her eyes opened to glare at him. She gave a small startled eep at how close he was to her and tried to scoot back but found she couldn't. He'd hooked their chairs together so that she couldn't do what she planned on doing.  
  
Her eyes had a small hint of fear but also a lot of strength and determination. "You're a hunter." she murmured looking at him.  
  
He looked at her puzzled before comprehension dawned on him and he nodded his head slowly. "Though usually called a spirit detective yes I'm also called a hunter by others." he admitted trying to figure out how she knew about his job.  
  
She tried to draw back from his touch but he scooted closer to her causing her to glare at him. "What games are you playing at?" she demanded of him angrily. "I haven't done anything wrong. He was going to hurt me so I protected myself. It was in self-defense."  
  
"Shh.." he tried to soothe the angry girl. "I've already checked in with my boss young miko." he said watching as she stiffened her eyes narrowed on him. "No need to be scared." that lizard demon had been right about one thing. She was very pretty.   
  
"Who says I'm scared?" she growled out annoyed. Even angry Kurama thought a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"My friends and I are not harmful."  
  
She let out an unlady like snort. "A kitsune can be very harmful as well as a fire apparition even mixed as he is."  
  
"Ok, how about we mean no harm. My boss as well as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei's said we are not to bother you unless you do something wrong. After all mikos are very gentle beings."  
  
She looked at him warily. "Why should I take your word for anything? Kitsune's are very tricky beings."  
  
It would seem she somehow knew quite a bit about demons. If this kept up they might have to bring her in before Koenma. "I haven't lied to you yet."  
  
"You didn't know I was a miko then." she replied dryly.  
  
He decided a change in the subject would be good. "Keiko missed you during the long week and my mother wanted to know why the beautiful girl wasn't with us whenever we went out to do stuff. Though those aren't her words but more mine." he grinned.  
  
"You're changing the subject." she said annoyed though her cheeks were slightly pink.  
  
It would seem that didn't work. "I'm a very honest kitsune." he finally said.  
  
"That's a new one." she snorted leaning back in her chair. They were still to close together for comfort.  
  
"That's my word and the word of my friends." he said.  
  
"Hm.. ok let's say I do take your word will you leave me alone?" she asked arching her eyebrow.  
  
He grinned as he moved in closer to her. "Now why would I want to do that?" he asked silkily. She squirmed under his gaze nibbling on her lower lip nervously as his eyes flickered a golden color back to their emerald green.  
  
"Are you..." she never go to finish her sentence because he suddenly leaned closer and kissed her. She tensed in surprise before she relaxed practically melting against him as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her even closer to him, lifting her onto his lap.   
  
He freed her abused lower lip sucking on it lightly before he pressed his tongue against her asking for entrance. She complied opening her mouth allowing him to enter as he moved his tongue everywhere in her mouth before coaxing her tongue into his mouth which she did shyly. He tipped her head a bit deepening the kiss before pulling back just as the bell rang and the other students entered the room, smirking as she looked around her blankly trying to catch her breathe. Her cheeks were stained a light pink and her hair was slightly ruffled from when he'd been running his hands through it when they were kissing.  
  
He straightened his chair back still smirking as she finally settled her eyes on him with a curious yet somewhat angry glare as the teacher came in and class began. Today she wanted them to paint a picture of anything they wanted, but first they were to bounce ideas off of someone close next to them.  
  
Kurama was overwhelmed as people came over asking to be his partner for awhile, while Kagome just sat back smiling at his misfortune. Smirking he shot her a meaningful look, "I already promised Kagome I'd be her partner for the next project." he said to the disappointment of the others and to the surprise of the said girl.  
  
She just smirked as she replied. "Oh don't worry about it Kurama." she said sweetly. "After all you were my partner for the last one. Feel free to work with someone else this time." his eyes widened in panic as she spoke as he was once again overwhelmed. Smiling at his situation she sat down next to one of the quieter girls and began to talk to her and they bounced ideas off of each other. After a couple minutes of this she went back to her table to grab her stuff then sat down at her assigned aisle as she began to lightly sketch what she wanted to paint on her canvas.  
  
Kurama soon joined her sitting down warily next to her. "Was that some sick twisted way of getting revenge on me? Sicking my fan girls after me?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him innocently. "Is that what I did? Whoops." grinning she turned back to her picture.  
  
"I guess I deserved that." he chuckled as he too began to draw on his canvas.  
  
"Yes I think you did too." she murmured as she carefully sketched something on her canvas. He looked over her shoulder, resting his chin on her as he looked at the picture curiously. In the picture it was so far two of the three boys that she seemed to draw a lot. The one with the dog ears was in a head lock from the boy with the crescent moon on his forehead and was getting a noogie and the other boy he noticed she was sketching leaning on a window sill boredly looking out into the rain. On a couch bounced the girl and young boy cheering them on.  
  
"You seem to draw them a lot." he murmured quietly into her ear making her shiver slightly as she light heartedly swatted at him to get him off of her as she continued sketching.  
  
"Hm..." she said in agreement as she finished drawing the dark, brooding figure of the man in the window.  
  
"So are you going to sit by Keiko and the others during lunch?" he asked as he leaned on her shoulder turning his face up to look at her, giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Gah, a guy that can do that successfully should be shot." she muttered when she looked down at him.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. I'll make sure a spot is saved for you at the table then." he grinned just as the bell rang picking his stuff up.  
  
"But I...." he was already out of the room. Sighing she cleaned up her stuff and went to her locker dropping off her books before she went outside with her packed lunch as well as the other boys. She scanned around and sure enough at the usual table Keiko was already sitting there next to Yusuke waving her over with Kuwabara and Kurama sitting down already. Sighing softly she squared her shoulders and walked over and sat down handing the lunches to the boys who looked at her surprised.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be doing this anymore." Yusuke said looking appreciatively at the meal before him.   
  
"Eat it or I'll force feed you." she teased.  
  
Not having to be told twice Yusuke quickly shoveled the food down and Kuwabara and Kurama began to eat as well listening as Keiko and Kagome talked. "So where have you been for the last week."  
  
"Well not really avoiding you though that was also part of it. I wasn't able to get your calls because I had to keep it on silent. I haven't been home to the apartment since I last saw you. I only stopped there long enough this morning to grab some stuff and leave." she said quietly to Keiko. Keiko about to ask why was cut off as Kagome started asking questions about her week.  
  
Two months later after that incident Kagome was officially with Kurama and they were all sitting at lunch talking about something with Kagome close to Kurama. "Say Keiko if I told you something would you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked quietly her eyes shifting around.  
  
"Sure." Keiko said looking at her a bit worriedly wondering what was going on.  
  
As she opened her mouth a cool voice spoke before her drawling out her name. "Kagome Higurashi."   
  
She tensed immediately before looking up almost fearfully at the man that was standing near the table looking at her alone. He was tall, with black hair pulled at the nape of the neck and tied off and was dressed in a black uniform. Behind him the four noticed several other men also dressed in the same manner and at that time Hiei decided to join them dropping out from the tree he'd been sitting in.  
  
"Ryu.....umm how's the wife?" Kagome asked looking nervously at the other men behind him.  
  
He gave her a pointed look that said she was in trouble. "You know very well Kagome that I'm not married."  
  
She chuckled nervously as she scooted back in her seat closer to Kurama who wrapped possessive arms around her glaring at the man that was scaring her.   
  
"Kagome," he said in a hard tone.  
  
Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I take it they finally noticed huh?" she asked him. The man seemed to soften a bit as he spoke. "My lady they noticed the very minute you disappeared. It just took longer then normal to find you because you're beginning to learn from past mistakes and fixed them right away."  
  
"I take it you had my apartment staked out?" she asked still defeated.   
  
He nodded his head in affirmative. With a sigh she gently removed Kurama's hold of her and stood up. "Well boys lets do this. I already know the routine." she murmured to them. "First we clean out my locker, then go to my place, clean that out then I'm taken back home."  
  
She looked at the silent five and offered a small smile. "It was nice meeting you all." she said nodding her head to each of them though her eyes lingered on Kurama longer then the rest. "Ok let's go. I take it Jake already explained everything to the principal?" she asked as she walked back into the building with men on all sides of her. Whatever Ryu's reply was it wasn't heard as they walked further away.  
  
"What was that?" Yusuke asked softly as he held Keiko close to him as tears sprang from her eyes.  
  
"It would seem she was hiding something else from us." Kurama murmured as he got up and walked into the building and headed toward her locker. He stopped a bit away from her watching as the men helped her clean out her locker. Tears ran down her face as she grabbed the pictures Keiko had given to her. It was taken about the time she started dating Kurama and had gotten to know Hiei a bit more. They were all at the park with arms slung around each others necks smiling happily at the camera, another one was Kurama pushing her on the swings, and one with her shoving Yusuke's face in an ice cream cone, and her and Hiei in a glaring contest. Smiling fondly at them she put them in a folder one of the men handed her and grabbed her sketch book before any of them touched it. "I'm going to show them my pictures I drew of them." she said.   
  
Ryu smiled fondly at her. "They like seeing your pictures little miss." he said. She grinned a bit at this as they finally cleared out the locker. "Kagome?" Kurama said finally coming forward as they were about to leave.  
  
She froze between all the men and turned to face him. "Kurama?" she asked looking at him. She broke out of the circle of men and ran to him throwing her arms around his neck as he hugged her close to him. She cried against his chest as his hands smoothed through her long hair as he made soothing sounds.  
  
"Weren't you going to say good-bye?" he asked her kissing her forehead.  
  
"I don't like good-byes." she hiccuped.  
  
"Then will I see you again?" She glanced toward Ryu who shook his head sadly. More tears streamed down her eyes.  
  
"Probably not." she said sadly. She kissed him on the lips one last time. "You were the first one I ever loved." she said as she hugged him and drew out of his arms going back to the circle of men they walked away.  
  
The next few weeks seemed really hard as they tried to get along without Kagome. Her artwork was displayed around the school so it was hard to forget her and Yusuke made a point of telling Koenma that if he made him miss any dates with Keiko he'd shove his pacifier where the sun didn't shine. Keiko had seemed almost lost after Kagome left and Yusuke began to spend as much time as possible with her.  
  
The one person that seemed to be taking it harder then Keiko was Kurama. He did seem lost, while he did well in school still he seemed almost distant from everyone. Almost like Kagome had been. Polite but not with all the warmth. It seemed odd to everyone so they all, even Hiei, tried their best to get him out of his depression this wasn't to happen for awhile.  
  
Almost five years after they had first met Kagome, Kurama still seemed really odd. The rest of his high school year he never dated anyone and only hung out with his friends. He had entered college and was going into biology when Koenma called them all up with an urgent message, even though it had been a year or so ago that both Yusuke and Kuwabara had retired as they settled into their new lives. (He and Hiei still had to serve their time for the theft they did like what seemed ages ago.)  
  
Koenma was sitting at his desk with four figures behind him when they entered and Botan at his side. "Why exactly are we here toddler? I don't want to leave Keiko alone for to much longer with the babies by herself." (Did I forget to mention that Yusuke and Keiko married and had twins? Guess what.... they did.)  
  
"It shouldn't take too long." Botan soothed them as Koenma glared at him. "For the last time Yusuke, I'm not a toddler."

"Yea, yea could have fooled me. So what's the urgent case? I'm retired remember?"  
  
"Our adopted sister." a silky smooth voice said. Three of the figures stepped forward and Kurama looked in surprise. They looked like the three men that Kagome drew a lot, in fact it looked like they stepped off of her sketch pad and became colored.   
  
"Boys I'd like you to meet Lords Naraku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Koenma said pointing to each of them. The one who had spoken was Naraku. "It would seem their younger sister is the next heir of the Western lands and she is to find a mate. Right now there have been many attempts on her life and they need her to be protected."  
  
"Can you please protect my kaa-san?" a younger voice asked. The other person stepped forward. He looked like that little boy that was usually close to the young girl in the pictures.  
  
"This is their sisters adopted son Shippo." Koenma said introducing the group.  
  
"What kind of attempts on her life have been made?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Poisoning, someone sent an assassin." Inuyasha snorted angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha calm down. She has been able to handle herself very well so far but all of this will only stop after she finds a mate." Sesshomaru said stoically.  
  
"Which isn't going to happen." Inuyasha muttered. His two brothers glared at him. "What? I'm speaking the truth. She's still mad at us for that thing and we took her away from that guy."  
  
Naraku sighed. "The idiot has a point. She refuses to find anyone."  
  
"Watch who you're calling an idiot." Inuyasha growled as he leapt at the older boy. They both fell to the ground wrestling. Though they were shouting angrily at each other and making fun of each other it could be seen that they were just having fun. Naraku said something to Sesshomaru and with an angry growl he joined in the tussle. It was quite funny to see Lords doing such.  
  
"I think it's a good thing that I'm taking over soon." a female voice said calmly breaking through the noise. The boys jumped up instantly feigning innocence.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about sister dearest." Naraku said calmly.  
  
"Nope me neither." Inuyasha said while Sesshomaru just didn't say anything.   
  
"Kaa-san." the young boy said excitedly as he ran towards the door where a figure was emerging from. He jumped up and was easily caught.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? I thought I already told you that I don't need protection or a mate for that matter." the girl walked in pointedly ignoring the others as she walked to her brothers poking them in the chest. "I've told you once and I'll tell you one last time I only loved one person and I refuse to mate with some fool that thinks he can control me and my lands."  
  
Kurama's heart jumped as he looked amazed at the beautiful woman before him. It was Kagome. This was her family. Her hair was longer now trailing on the ground and she was dressed in a long black skirt with two slits on each side that went up to her knees with black high heel shoes her long muscular tanned legs showing. She was dressed in a light blue halter top that made her eyes stand out. She was a bit taller but every inch as beautiful as he remembered her.  
  
"Ah Kagster you know you love us." Inuyasha said charmingly as he leaned down a bit and kissed her on the forehead. Her rants seemed to slow and the other two taking the hint did the same thing and she soon stopped ranting and just glared as they looked at her innocently.   
  
"That's evil you guys. I swear."   
  
"Yes anyone who can look like that successfully should be shot." Kurama said.  
  
Nodding her head with a smile Kagome turned to face the person to gasp in surprise. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama?" she asked surprised.  
  
They nodded their heads slowly. With a huge smile she threw herself at Kurama, the small boy in her arms still, tackling him to the ground. "Good to know you're still loyal to me." he murmured looking up at her mesmerized.  
  
She just smiled happily and kissed him. "Get a room." Shippo said making her jump. She looked at the small boy crushed between her and Kurama and laughed as she stood up blushing prettily. She hugged Yusuke asking him about Keiko, as well as Kuwabara and walked over to the fire apparition that stepped back when she moved closer.  
  
She just grinned at him and he moved back uneasily before he bumped into the wall. The others laughed at this remembering those two relationship after she got to know him. They would pull a lot of pranks on each other. Having him trapped right there she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a quick hug before she was pulled into Kurama's arms again leaving him there with a slight pink color to his skin.  
  
"Jealous?" she asked him with a wink.  
  
"You just kissed my best friend. I'm mortified. You'll have to make it up to me." he declared. She raised an eyebrow at him while her brothers watched with amusement. It would seem she had found a mate after all.  
  
"And what would I have to do?"  
  
"Kiss me better then you did him."  
  
"I think I can arrange for that to happen." she said as she pulled his head down a bit so she could kiss him.   
  
Shippo gave a small yelp as Inuyasha grabbed him by his tail and covered his eyes. "Little kids don't need to see this kind of thing." he murmured to him. "In fact big people don't need to see this kind of thing either. Get a room you two."   
  
She broke apart from him grinning. "Brothers, I'd like you to meet my love Kurama." she grinned as he walked over to the brothers shaking hands with him as they wished him happiness with her.  
  
"You're giving her to me just like that?" he asked surprised.  
  
"As long as you make her happy." Inuyasha said with a shrug.  
  
"If you do anything to hurt her though," Naraku began.  
  
"We'll hunt you down and make sure you learn the new meaning to pain." Sesshomaru finished.  
  
Nodding his head he grabbed Kagome bringing her close to him. "I don't think you have to worry about that." he grinned as he brought her into another kiss.  
  
The end  
  
=.= There I did it kinda long but I did it. Are you guys happy? Guess what ForestSprite this doesn't count as your promised Kurama/Kagome story that you said you'd do if Hiei won that other story. You still have to do one on your account so :P Hope you guys enjoyed remember to r&r  
  
MoonLightning


End file.
